


baby, it's rainin'

by LyricalMelody



Series: Emet-Selch/WoL week [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Rain, happens prior to other fic, once we're done with all the days, technically pre-shippy but, will rearrange later into a new series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalMelody/pseuds/LyricalMelody
Summary: As it rains, Hades watches his friend.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Series: Emet-Selch/WoL week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924618
Kudos: 4





	baby, it's rainin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for emetwol week over on Twitter
> 
> Day Two: Rain/Ocean

The weather in Amaurot was something that was carefully controlled -- no unexpected rain showers happened, or thunderstorms, or anything of the sort. Everything was very methodical, was planned so that everyone knew what to expect before the day began.

That said, sometimes people didn’t pay too much attention to the weather in advance, and sometimes...people enjoyed what came regardless.

Persephone was one of those who took what came her way with a smile and a twirl, enjoying being surprised by things. Her hood was down, her hair flying behind her, rain dripping off the tips as she spun, white mask facing upward as she watched with cheerful grey eyes.

Hades could only watch as she did so, feeling an ache in his chest as she did so, feeling...something, something for the woman who broke social conventions merely to enjoy herself, enjoy what life tossed her way without hesitation. She was a resilient soul, who didn’t let things get her down.

He wished he could be like her, could brush things off so easily. But he was more than content to be by her side, to be her friend through whatever came their way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, or other things involving the XIV crew, please feel free to come join Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club!


End file.
